


Forever Matching.

by silversky27



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, in the form of tattoos, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversky27/pseuds/silversky27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul marks. Everyone had one, and ninety percent of the time, your soul mark mixed with someone else’s. When a person fell in love, the mark of the person of their affections mixed with their own. The mark wasn’t permanent though. As a person fell out of love the mark faded, leaving only their own on their skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Matching.

                When Soususke showed up at Haruka’s apartment that evening, he was honestly surprised to see the other man there, sitting on his couch, scowling at his laptop.

                “What are you doing here?” Sousuke asked, almost freezing in the doorway. Any other time he had randomly shown up in Haruka’s apartment, there was typically at least a one or two hour period where Haruka was still off at practice. He was almost thankful for Haruka’s habit of never locking his front door, because it honestly made it easier to make sure the other man was functioning like a proper adult. He had to laugh at himself. Without Rin to watch out for, he had found that he began to dote on Haruka as they were going to the same university.

                “It’s my house.” Haruka said, looking up from scowling at his laptop to redirect his judging gaze onto Sousuke for a brief moment.

                “No, I mean, why aren’t you at practice?” Sousuke asked, making his way further into the room. Haru had turned his attention back to his laptop as soon as he had begun talking. Sousuke frowned. There was something wrong with Haruka. Even when Haruka didn’t like him, he never blatantly ignored him.

                “Gotta find a full body suit.” Haruka mumbled, still staring intently at the screen.

                “Why?” Sousuke was still confused. Haruka was weird about his jammers, even now. Why the sudden decision for full body suit. Haruka stiffened at the question, and Sousuke could see the brief flicker of panic flit across his face.

                “I- I just... wanted to try something new.” Sousuke frowned.

                “I might not be on the same level as Makoto is on reading you, but I do know that you’re lying to me right now.” He huffed, before turning to go into Haruka’s kitchen. “You don’t have to tell me. It’s whatever.”

                “Wait.” Sousuke paused at the quiet request from Haruka. He looked the most hesitant Sousuke had ever seen him. “You can’t get mad.”

                “Why would I be mad?” Sousuke asked softly, walking back over to where Haru was sitting. He wanted to make Haru relax. He looked like he was going to bolt at any second.

                “It’s my mark.” Haruka said quietly.

                Soul marks. Everyone had one, and ninety percent of the time, your soul mark mixed with someone else’s. When a person fell in love, the mark of the person of their affections mixed with their own. The mark wasn’t permanent though. As a person fell out of love the mark faded, leaving only their own on their skin.

                “Your mark?” Sousuke prompted, wanting the Haruka to continue. Haru suddenly stood up, and moved Sousuke so that he was sitting on the couch instead. Sousuke blinked in surprise as Haru sudden began to undo his pants. He had forgotten that Haruka’s mark was located on his hip bone. He had only fully seen it once in the years he had known Haru, a brief moment when Nagisa had snagged the band of Haruka’s suit during a joint practice, exposing the small blue dolphin to the world. Any other time, the dorsal fin was always just peeking over the top of Haru’s suit.

                Sousuke suddenly snapped back into the present moment, seeing Haruka’s exposed mark. It had changed, the addition of another mark mixing with Haruka’s own. Sousuke’s. His own whale shark was looped with Haru’a dolphin, the two creatures creating an almost perfect circle. Sousuke looked up at Haru, surprise coloring his face.

                “Me?”

                “You’re not mad at me?” Haru still looked hesitant, even with Sousuke’s wondering eyes staring at the mark.

                “Why would I be mad? Hold on. Help me get this off.” Sousuke began to yank off his shirt, exposing his shoulder brace. Haru froze for a moment, before reaching out and helping the other man to remove the brace. Haru sucked in a breath at the mark hidden under the brace. It was the same as the one on his hip. Exactly the same.

                “It’s the same.” Haru said quietly, fingers ghosting over the mark on Sousuke’s shoulder.

                “Yup.” Sousuke said softly, staring up at Haru with gentle eyes.

                “How long?”

                “About a month. You?”

                “It showed up this morning. Is it bad that I was kind of surprised?” Sousuke laughed.

                “You are kinda dense.” Haru pouted, to Sousuke’s amusement. “Hey. Can I kiss you?” Sousuke suddenly asked. Haru gave him a blank look before leaning down and pressing his lips against Sousuke’s. Sousuke smiled into the kiss, feeling utterly content. If someone had told him a year ago that he and Nanase Haruka would have matching soul marks, he would have probably been pissed. But here he was, matching marks, and utterly content.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at theglowqueen.tumblr.com


End file.
